Pete the Pig
Pete is one of the Primary antagonists of Those Nights At Rachel's. Apperance Pete is a pink pig animatronic from the game Those Nights At Rachel's. He wears a small, black top-hat which has a silvery white line that streaks through the lower half of the hat. He has droopy ears on the top of his head only joined by the metal tendons on his ears. He has light blue, circular eyes. He ,like almost every other animatronic, has no visible eyebrows but lumps in the place of them. His jaw is slightly unhinged, this could be through damage or to fit his "Let's eat!" motto. He wears a red, generic workman's tie which could imply he is supposed to be a kind of worker or business man. He has a somewhat bloated belly either resembling the "Let's eat!" motto or because it fits in with the pig aspect. Pete is slanted to his left, this is most likely due to damage. Pete's arms are quite long in length and nearly reach his knees (His left arm does but this is because he is slanted) this may be to give a feeling of him being hunched over. His arms have a feeling of coming out of the socket, this can be caused by the gap of material between the upper arm and the shoulder padding. Pete's left hip is rather small compared his right, this is probably what's causing him to lean over. Pete's leg's are nothing special except from the fact that he has trotters. Pete is probably the most generic of the animatronics. Movements Pete becomes active Night 1 and follows the same path as Bane and Chica'' (''Nights At Freddy's),''always approaching the right door. He is more active than '''Bane'. Trivia * Pete's body color is pink, and he has light blue eyes. Notice that his jaw is often open, possibly because it's broken. * Pete will take the same path as Bane, similar to Rachel and Doug. When on the stage, he is playing a drum. His position makes it difficult to see him, as his body is in shadow apart from his white iris. This is similar to Chica from Five Nights At Freddy's. * One of Pete's posters has the slogan "Let's Eat!!" which is the same slogan as Chica's from the original Five Nights at Freddy's games. * Pete has the most generic design of all the characters, with no special lighter coloration or extra decorations. Although D 'n' R seems to have a vague Wild West theme, his is less apparent (except in his poster), and he appears to resemble more of a chef than a cowboy. His hat also appears black with silver in the dark as opposed to the normal cowboy-ish brown and white * The player seem to hit your head on the desk while he's jumpscaring the player * Him and Bane are the only one to have clogs. * Him and Bane have very similar attire. * They both wear a top-hat and a tie, except Bane wears bracelets laced with spikes, and that they are both farmland animals. * Him and Doug are the more energetic of their pairs.